


tribute to freedom

by radiochattertherapy (murderousCohort)



Series: Bars Of A Certain Kind [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: a poem about trapping a kid, that is also a poem about freedom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderousCohort/pseuds/radiochattertherapy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gabriel- me- is shut up inside<br/>all of this being trapped makes him cease to thrive<br/>he describes himself beautifully in this short but sweet rhyme<br/>alas it seems we have run out of time</p>
            </blockquote>





	tribute to freedom

gabriel- me- is shut up inside  
all of this being trapped makes him cease to thrive  
he describes himself beautifully in this short but sweet rhyme  
alas it seems we have run out of time 

so once again! hark! our hero is clapped  
snapped trapped in a gap, his knuckles are rapped  
he is forced into skirts and dresses and purse  
the noose is descending as his heartbreak is rending

but there! comes an angel flied down on the white  
the clouds that transport them are a gorgeous sight  
and gabriel, free like a bird  
finishes this poem with of caution a word

if you're trapped inside and want to hide and feel like you're going to die  
let in the sun and the wind and the trees  
to be once again freed, you must fall to your knees  
and please, oh please, remember, however  
to be freed there must be a prison forever  
but to fly free- the sweetest pain of all  
with these final words the curtain does fall


End file.
